Chloe Sullivan
__TOC__ Chloe Anne Sullivan Der vollständige Name taucht auf ihrer Heiratsurkunde in Episode 10x15 auf. ist Lois Lanes Cousine, Clark Kents beste Freundin und Oliver Queens spätere Ehefrau. Sie ist zudem ein Mitglied der Justice League, bei der sie den Codenamen "Wachturm" (engl. "Watchtower") erhalten hat. Vom Beruf ist sie Journalistin. Vorgeschichte thumb|left|270px|Chloe mit 8 Jahren Chloe ist in Metropolis im Jahre 1987 geboren. Ihre Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen, als Chloe noch ganz klein war. Ihre Mutter hat die Familie verlassen, als sie fünf Jahre alt war, aber Chloe hatte bis zum Alter von acht Jahren noch Kontakt zu ihr (1995). Eines Tages ist sie mit Tinte bedeckten Händen nach Hause gekommen, als ihre Mutter Moira ihr befohlen hat, sie zu waschen, hat Chloe dies ignoriert. Moira wurde sauer und hat ihr wiedermals gesagt, sie solle sie waschen, bis die Tinte weg sei, später fand sie Chloe, die ihre Hände schrubbt, bis sie geblutet haben. Moira hat begriffen, dass sie ihre Tochter mit ihrer Meteoriten-Macht kontrollieren konnte und verletzt hat, so hatte sie sich in eine psychiatrische Anstalt einliefern lassen. thumb|left|270px|Chloe in der 8ten Klasse (13 / 14 Jahre) Chloe wusste diese Tatsache bis zur High School nicht, vorher dachte sie, ihre Mutter hätte einfach kein Interesse an ihr. 2000 ist ihre Familie nach Smallville gezogen, unklar ob Moira kurz zu ihrer Familie zurück gekehrt war. Clark Kent lernte sie in der achten Klasse kennen. Clark wurde damit beauftragt, Chloe an ihrem ersten Tag der Schule zu begleiten und ihr alles zu zeigen. Als er ihr die Kent-Farm gezeigt hat, hat sie angenommen, dass er Amish war. Chloe gab zu, dass sie nicht viele Freunde hatte, weil ihre Mutter ihre Familie verlassen hat. Als sie ein Buch erwähnt, was ihr wichtig war aber was sie verloren hätte, benutzte Clark seinen superspeed und das Buch zu ersetzen. Chloe war berührt und gab ihm seinen ersten Kuss und sagte: "Ich weiß, dass du den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht hast, also lass es uns hinter uns bringen, damit wir gute Freunde sein können". Später werden Clark , Chloe und Pete Ross beste Freunde. 1. Staffel (2001/2002) thumb|left|260pxChloe war Chefredakteurin der Smallville Torch, der Schülerzeitung der Smallville High School die sie gemeinsam mit Clark und Pete am laufen hielt. Dort hatte sie eine Sammlung von Artikel zusammengestellt, die von den unheimlichen Geschehnissen in Smallville nachdem Meteoritenschauer handelten. Sie nannte diese Sammlung selbst die "Wand des Wahnsinns". thumb|260px Durch Kontakte zur Polizei, Krankenhäusern und Leichenhallen war Chloe, Clarks Informationsquelle Nr. 1, wenn es um das Thema Meteoritenfreaks ging. Aus diesem Grund blieb Chloe auch nicht von so mancher gefährlichen Begegnung verschont. Viele dieser Meteoritenfreaks waren Studenten an der Smallvill-High. thumb|260px|Smallville High Torch ; Chloe Sullivan Sie hat eine enge Freundschaft zu Clark, Pete und später auch mit Lana. thumb|left|260px|1x11 Als Chloe und Clark, Kyle Tippet treffen, der den Willen andere Menschen beeinflussen kann. Besteht Chloe auf eine Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten und Tippet und verlangte von ihr das zu tun was sie schon immer wollte - Sie gab dem überraschten Clark einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Wenige Sekunde danach konnte Chloe sich an nichts mehr erinnern aber es wurde ihr schnell klar was passiert war. Insgeheim ist sie schon von Anfang an in Clark verliebt, hat jedoch schlechte Chancen, da Clark schon eine halbe Ewigkeit in Lana verliebt ist. Chloe sollte als Hausaufgabe eine Biographie über einen Klassenkameraden schreiben. Sie bekam Clark zugeteilt und begann sofort Untersuchungen über seine Adoption anzustellen. Sie berichtete Clark von ihren Ergebnissen, der von ihrer Rücksichtslosigkeit entsetzt war. Weil Chloe ihre Freundschaft wichtiger war, versprach sie Clark, nicht weiter in seiner Vergangenheit zu wühlen. Allerdings brach sie ihr Versprechen und setzte ihre Nachforschungen insgeheim fort eine Entscheidung, die in der Zukunft schwere Folgen für Clark und Lex nach sich zog. Als Chloe Ryan James traf, las dieser ihre Gedanken und verriet Clark, dass Chloe mit ihm auf den Ball gehen will .Während Clark für das Amt des Schülersprechers zur Wahl stand entschied sich Chloe dafür einen Artikel über einen besser qualifizierten Kandidaten zu verfassen. Clark war zuerst wütend, verstand dann aber das Chloes journalistische Integrität manchmal Vorrang vor ihrer Freundschaft hat. thumb|left|260px|1x19thumb|1x19 Justin Gaines, der bereits lange in Chloe verliebt war gestand ihr seine Liebe und Chloe ging mit ihm eine Beziehung ein. Sie glaubte Clark wäre eifersüchtig auf beide und hörte deshalb nicht auf seine Warnung, bis es fast zu spät war. thumb|left|260px|1x20 thumb|260px|1x20 Am Ende des Schuljahres reiste Chloe nach Metropolis um sich für ein Praktikum beim Daily Planet zu bewerben. Ehe sie Smallville verlassen konnte wurde sie entführt und lebendig in einem Sarg begraben. Der Täter war der Deputy Gary Watts, durch dessen Augen Lana zu dieser Zeit sehen konnte. Clark gelang es dank Lanas Vision Chloe zu retten. Sie verpasste zwar ihr Bewerbungsgespräch wurde aber trotzdem als Praktikantin angenommen. thumb|left|260px|1x21thumb|260px|1x21 Clark bat Chloe ihm zum großen Ball zu begleiten und versprach ihr einen perfekten Abend. Ihr Traum wurde durch eine Reihe Tornados unterbrochen, denn Clark verschwand plötzlich und ließ Chloe alleine, um Lana zu retten. Staffel 1 (4).jpg s1-14.jpg ee.jpg ds.jpg Staffel 1 (5).jpg windowaa.jpg ff.jpg Staffel 1 (1).jpg s.jpg Staffel 1 (3).jpg Staffel 1 (2).jpg 1x21..jpg 2. Staffel (2002/2003) thumb|left|330pxthumb|260px Wissend, dass Clark sie nur verlassen hatte um Lana zu retten, beschloss Chloe, dass es besser ist wenn sie nur Freunde bleiben, was Clark akzeptierte. Später wollte Chloe die Bilder ihres gemeinsamen Tanzes löschen, entschied sich dann aber dafür diese auf ihrem Computer zu speichern. Chloe deckte auf, dass die Schulringe der Smallville High aus roten Meteoritengestein hergestellt wurden und nicht aus Rubinen. Sie stellte allerdings keine Verbindung zwischen dem Ring und Clarks untypischen Verhalten her, seit dem er sich einen gekauft hatte. Als Rachel Dunleavy in die Stadt kam und behauptete Clarks leibliche Mutter zu sein, erfuhr Clark, dass Chloe die Untersuchung seiner Adoption noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Es kam zu einem heftigen Streit, der beinahe ihre Freundschaft beendete. Lana vermittelte zwischen beiden und sie versöhnten sich wieder durch eine gegenseitige Entschuldigung. Ian Randall spielte Chloe und Lana gegeneinander aus. Clark versuchte Chloe zu warnen, die ihn aber für eifersüchtig hielt und nicht auf ihn hörte. Nachdem Clark sowohl Chloe als auch Lana vor Ian gerettet hatte versuchten sie eine Lösung für ihre Dreiecksbeziehung zu finden. Zur gleichen Zeit zog Lanas Tante Nell Potter nach Metropolis. Chloe überzeugte ihren Vater Lana bei sich aufzunehmen, sodass sie in Smallville bleiben konnte. Lana bedeutet dieser Freundschaftsbeweis sehr viel und beide lebten wie Schwestern unter einem Dach, trotz ihrer Beziehung zu Clark. Während der Erforschung der Kawatche Höhlen wurden Pete und Chloe von Höhlenparasiten infiziert, die ihnen alle Hemmungen und Skrupel nahm. Pete gab Clark rotes Kryptonit um ihn zum mitmachen zu bewegen, wodurch er auch wieder mehr Gefühle für Chloe entwickelte. Beide unternahmen einen Abstecher ins Talon um rumzuknutschen, woraufhin Lana angewidert das Talon verließ. Als Clark wieder bei Verstand war und Chloe abwies erklärte sie, genug davon zu haben nur Clarks 2. Wahl zu sein und sie machte sich allein mit Pete auf demn Weg. Danach rettete Clark Beiden das Leben und die Parasiten wurden aus ihren Körpern entfernt. Chloe und Pete verloren sämtliche Erinnerungen daran was geschehen war. Als Clark durch Kryptonit Sporen krank wurde, fuhr Chloe zu ihm nach Hause. Während er bewusstlos war, las sie ihm einen Brief vor, indem sie ihre Gefühle für ihn beschrieb. Clark hingegen murmelte im Schlaf nur Lanas Namen und Chloe verließ mit Tränen in den Augen das Haus. Lana entdeckte den Brief, behielt es aber für sich. Lana und Chloe hatten einen ernsthaften Streit, als Lana die privaten Bilder vom Ball auf Chloes Computer ansah. Lana ehrliche Entschuldigung legte Chloe als Mitleid aus und sie bat Lana die Torch zu verlassen. Später änderte Chloe ihre Meinung und nahm Lanas Entschuldigung an. Sie ging sogar noch weiter und trug Lana in ihren Stammbaum ein, eine Hausaufgabe für die Schule. Lana war inzwischen für sie wie eine "Schwester" geworden und sie wollte nur Menschen in ihrem Stammbaum aufnehmen, die sie liebt. Gegen Ende der zweiten Staffel entwickelte sich eine Entfremdung zwischen Clark und Chloe. Clark hat vergessen, einen Artikel für die Torch zu schreiben, weil er damit beschäftigt war einen Gefallen für Lana zutun. Chloe warf ihm vor, nie da zu sein, wenn sie ihn brauchte, Clark reagiert sehr sauer darauf und meint, dass er ja nicht mehr bei der Torch arbeiten muss, wenn er ihr nicht gut genug ist. Chloe hält nicht dagegen und Clark verlässt das Talon. Später : Clark will nun Chloe in der Torch-Redaktion besuchen, um mit ihr zu reden, als er sieht, dass die Redaktion überfallen wurde. Er bietet Chloe an, ihr dabei zu helfen, wieder alles einzurichten, doch sie lehnt seine Hilfe ab und geht. In der Torch-Redaktion räumt Chloe gerade auf, als Lionel Luthor sie besuchen kommt. Er erzählt ihr von einer großzügigen Spende, die er der Schülerzeitung zukommen lassen will und schaut sich dabei ihre "Wand des Wahnsinns" an. Außerdem bietet er ihr noch an, eine eigene Kolumne im Daily Planet zu schreiben. Chloe weiß nicht, was sie dazu sagen soll, doch er gibt ihr nur seine Visitenkarte und geht. Clark und Lana begannen eine Beziehung und obwohl die Freundschaft zwischen Clark und Chloe kaputt ist, möchte Clark es erst Chloe sagen, bevor sie es öffentlich machen. Beide zögerten es ihr zu sagen und so fand sie es später selbst raus. Sie war wütend und verletzt. Auf der Farm trifft Clark auf Chloe, die erklärt, ihn und Lana schon längst zusammen gesehen zu haben. Aufgebracht, dass er nicht ehrlich zu ihr war, fährt sie wieder davon. Sauer und aufgebracht trifft sie sich mit Lionel und sie hat sich dazu entschlossen, sein Angebot anzunehmen und über Clark zu recherchieren. l (3).jpg l (2).jpg l (8).jpg uz.jpg l (4).jpg l (5).jpg l (7).jpg l (9).jpg l (1).jpg l (10).jpg l (6).jpg z.jpg zz.jpg zzz.jpg zzzz.jpg 3. Staffel (2003/2004) thumb|left|240px|Staffel 3thumb|260px thumb|left|260px|3x01thumb|260px|3x01 Drei Monate sind vergangen, nachdem Clark Smallville verlassen hat. Chloe hat das Angebot von Lionel Luthor, Informationen über Clark zu beschaffen, um einen Job beim "Daily Planet" zu bekommen, offensichtlich doch angenommen und trifft sich mit ihm in den Höhlen. Lionel allerdings ist ganz und gar nicht zufrieden mit dem, was Chloe ihm an Informationen über Clark beschafft hat. Auch Lana hat drei Monate lang nichts von Clark gehört. Auf Lex's symbolischer Trauerfeier meint sie, ihn zu sehen und plant eine erneute Suchaktion. Als sie Chloe davon erzählt, erfährt sie, dass Chloe weiß, wo Clark sich aufhält. Sie ist ihm dort im Sommer zufällig begegnet und hat niemandem davon erzählt – Clark drohte ihr damit, wieder zu verschwinden, falls sie ausplaudern würde, wo genau er sei. 3x01 thumb|left|262px|3x03thumb|260px|3x03 Clark und Chloe untersuchen wieder gemeinsam Fälle. Chloe will ihren "Job" bei Lionel Luthor kündigen. Ihre Freundschaft zu Clark ist ihr wichtiger als die Arbeit für den "Daily Planet"... Lionel droht, ihren Vater zu entlassen. 3x03 thumb|left|260px|3x05thumb|260px|3x06 Interessiert sich für Perry White, weil sie rausfindet das er für X-Styles gearbeitet hat und er der vielfache Pulitzer Nominierte Journalist ist. 3x05 Sie entdeckte, dass Lionel wahrscheinlich seine Eltern tötete, um die Versicherung zu bekommen. 3x06 thumb|left|260px|3x07thumb|260px|3x07 Später wurde das Geschäft von Chloe mit Lionel von Lex entdeckt, nachdem er herausfand, dass sie den Mord an den Eltern von Lionel erforscht . Er warnte Chloe über seinen Vater, und nachdem Chloe sieht wie Lionel ihr Büro durchsuchen lässt, will ihr Lex helfen. 3x07 thumb|left|260px|3x10 thumb|260px|3x10 Clark bemerkt, dass er ein extrem ausgeprägtes Gehör entwickelt hat. So ist er imstande, ein Telefonat zwischen Chloe und Lionel Luthor anzuhören und erfährt, dass die beiden eine Vereinbarung geschlossen hatten – Chloe sollte einen Bericht über Clark schreiben. Als er sie konfrontiert, versucht sie ihm zu erklären, weshalb sie dies getan hat. Doch Clark ist sauer und enttäuscht über den Vertrauensbruch. Chloe hat unterdessen Stress mit Lionel Luthor, der ihr ziemlich deutlich klar macht, dass sie sich besser nicht mit ihm anlegen sollte. Außerdem hat er veranlasst, dass ihre Kolumne im "Daily Planet" gecancelt wird... Um zu beweisen, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen ist, kündigt Lionel später Chloes Vater den Job, womit die Existenz der Familie Sullivan auf dem Spiel steht. 3x10 thumb|left|260px|3x11thumb|260px|3x11 Als Chloe am Abend von Metropolis noch in ihr Büro der Schülerzeitung kommt muss sie entsetzt feststellen, dass ihre kompletten Computer wieder von Luthor Corp abgeholt wurden. Danach verlässt sie ihr Büround wird vor der Schule von einem Roten Pickup fast absichtlich überfahren. Durch ein wenig Glück überlebt sie und ist sehr verwirrt, als Clark völlig unwissend aus dem Wagen aussteigt. Später wird sie untersucht und vom Sheriff über den Unfall befragt. Sie sieht aber von der Anklage ab und meint lediglich, dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Wagen verloren hat. Später greift auch Lana Chloe an und möchte sie töten. Es stellt sich raus das Molly durch e-Mails die Gehirne manipiuliert hat. 3x11 thumb|left|260px|3x12thumb|260px|3x12 Chloe schnüffelt in Adams Vergangenheit herum und findet einige Interessante Dinge herraus. 3x12 thumb|left|260px|3x18thumb|260px|3x18 Als Chloe ein kryptonisches Gas einatmet, bermerkt sie schnell, dass es wie eine Art Wahrheitsserum funktioniert. Schnell beschließt sie, die Kents aufzusuchen, um endlich Clarks Geheimis zu erfahren. Doch es hat auch andere Nebenwirkungen und so muss Clark schnell einen Weg finden, damit Chloe sein Geheimnis nicht erfährt und sie nicht stirbt. Außerdem erfährt sie, dass Pete schon lange in sie verliebt ist, aber nie was gesagt hat, weil sie nur Augen für Clark hatte. 3x18 thumb|left|260px|3x22thumb|260px|3x22 Ende : Chloe und ihr Vater betreten ihr neues Haus aus dem Zeugenschutzprogramm, was beim schließen der Tür explodiert. Jeder denkt Chloe sei gestorben. 3x22 4. Staffel (2004/2005) thumb|left|256px|Staffel 4 - Chloe thumb|left|260px|4x01 Seit dem Finale der 3. Staffel sind drei Monate vergangen.Es gibt eine Videoaufzeichnung von Chloe, in der sie sagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich mittlerweile tot sein wird und Clark bittet, den Fall aufzuklären. Lois Lane, Chloes Cousine taucht auf und will den Tod ihrer Cousine aufklären. Später sieht Clark, dass das Grab leer ist und somit Chloe noch am Leben. 4x01 thumb|left|260px|4x02thumb|260px|4x02 Lex beauftragt seine Leute, Chloe zu finden, da er sie mit einem Sender ausgestattet hat. Lionel wollte sie töten, damit sie nicht gegen ihn aussagen kann. Lex musste ihren Tod verhindern und er half Chloe und ihrem Vater, durch einen Tunnel unter dem Haus zu fliehen. Chloe ist in der Fabrik gefesselt. Sie schafft es aber, sich loszureißen und läuft durch den Raum. Sie wird von dem Mann aufgehalten, der für Lionel arbeitet. Clark kommt dazu und kann sie gerade noch retten. 4x02 thumb|left|260px|4x03thumb|260px|4x03 Chloe freut sich das ihre Cousine Lois ,ihr letztes Jahr an der Smallville High absolviert und das diese bei der Torch aushilft. Später arbeitet sie auch mit Clark an einen Fall. 4x03 thumb|left|186px|4x04thumb|4x04thumb|4x04 Auf dem Football-Feld versucht Chloe, von Jason ein Interview zu bekommen, aber dieser verschiebt es, weil er im Moment keine Zeit habe. Die Cheerleaderinnen bringen einen grossen Behälter mit einem grünen Getränk. Chloe und die Spieler trinken davon. Danach zeigt sie ihre Gefühle für Clark. Sie erwartet ihn in seiner Scheune und küsst ihn. Da sie in seiner Nähe sein möchte, wird sie zu einer Cheerleaderin. Später ist sie wieder bei klaren verstand. Nach dem Spiel reden Chloe und Clark auf dem Feld. Sie entschuldigt sich für ihr lächerliches Benehmen. Er findet, sie habe eine tolle Cheerleaderin dargestellt. Sie wolle einfach nie mehr darüber reden. Sie sagt sie würde gerne dem Getränk die Schuld geben, aber die Gefühle seien noch da. Clark wünschte, er fühle dasselbe, aber er tue es nicht. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Sie wisse und akzeptiere das. Sie hoffe einfach, dass sie wenigstens die Freundschaft Aufrecht erhalten könnten. Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie lächelt und verabschiedet sich von ihm.4x04 thumb|left|194px|4x05thumb|260px|4x05 Clark stellt Chloe Bart vor. Er komme aus… der Zukunft, unterbricht ihn der Junge. Ob das wirklich stimme, fragt Chloe vergnügt. Er sei 100 Jahre zurück gereist, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie ab jetzt verliebt seien. Chloe lacht herzhaft über die Anmache. Bart fragt Chloe, welches ihre Lieblingsblume sei. Tulpen, antwortet sie. Kaum hat sie das gesagt, ist Bart mit einer Tulpe in der Hand zurück. Sie fragt erstaunt, wie er das getan habe. Das sei Magie, meint er. Er fragt, ob sie noch mehr davon sehen möchte. 4x05 thumb|left|260px|4x06thumb|260px|4x06 Clark und Lionel tauschen die Körper. Somit besucht Lionel später Chloe in der Schule und behauptet er sehe sie mit ganz anderen Augen. Sie fragt, was das genau zubedeuten hat. Er müsse ihr gestehen, dass er sie absolut faszinierend finde: Das Funkeln in ihren Augen und ihr sexy Lächeln. Er berührt sie dabei zärtlich im Gesicht. Er nähert sich ihr bis auf weniger Millimeter mit seinem Mund an ihren und kurz vor dem Kuss, sagt er "Davon Träumst du, Miss Sullivan" und geht. Chloe bleibt traurig zurück. Später als Clark wieder in seinem Körper war, trifft er Chloe in der Schule und entschuldigt sich. Sie will die entschuldigung aber nicht annehmen, da er sich schon zu oft entschuldigt habe. 4x06 thumb|left|260px|4x07thumb|260px|4x07 Chloe wird in einen geheimen Glückspielring hineingezogen, der vom Austauschstudenten Mikail Mxyzptlk geleitet wird. Dabei verliert sie alle ihre Ersparnisse bei einer Footballwette. Das Team der Highschool verliert, nachdem Mikail seine geheimen Kräfte gegen die Spieler inklusive Clark einsetzt. Chloe kommt hinter Mikails Kräfte, er kann nämlich Menschen manipulieren. Um dies zu präsentieren, küsst er sie. Er droht damit, sie umzubringen, wenn Clark nicht dafür sorgt, dass die Mannschaft die Meisterschaft verliert. 4x07 thumb|left|200px|4x08thumb|4x08thumb|4x08 Nachdem Lana in einem Zauberbuch aus dem 17. Jahrhundert liest, übernehmen drei Hexen, die einst dem Scheiterhaufen zum Opfer gefallen sind, Besitz von Lanas, Chloes und Lois' Körpern. Sie wollen sich für ihren Tod rächen und suchen nach Meteoritengestein. Dabei verwüsten sie die Stadt. Clark versucht, die drei Hexen zu stoppen - was jedoch alles andere als leicht ist. Die Hexen weisen Clark ganz schnell in seine Grenzen und zwingen ihn, sie zu den Höhlen zu führen. Mit Hilfe seines Hitzeblickes kann er das Buch zerstören, und Lois, Lana und Cloe sind wieder sie selber. Jedoch erinnern sie sich nicht mehr daran, was sie angestellt haben. 4x08 thumb|260px|4x10thumb|left|260px|4x10 Durch ein misslungenes geheimes Experiment bei LuthorCorp wird ein gefährliches Gift in Smallville freigesetzt. Diejenigen, die sich damit infizieren, fallen ins Koma, nachdem sie sich eingebildet haben, dass ihre größte Angst Wirklichkeit wird - darunter auch Clark, Lana, Lex und Jason. Chloe findet einen seltsamen Raum. In der Mitte sitzt eine Frau und spricht sie mit einer unheimlichen Stimme an. Chloe glaubt, dass es ihre Mutter ist. (GESCHNITTENE SZENE IM DEUTSCHEN TV) Als sie der Frau auf die Schulter packt, dreht diese sich um und es ist Chloe selbst, die völlig entstellt ist und vom Aussehen her an einen Zombie erinnert. Sie sagt Chloe, dass sie das gleiche Schicksal wie ihre Mutter ereilen würde und sie dem nicht entfliehen könne] Plötzlich stellt Chloe entsetzt fest, dass sie eine Zwangsjacke trägt und rennt panisch aus dem Raum. Clark und der Sicherheitsmann, der ihn vom Gelände bringen soll, sehen die schreiende Chloe. Clark bringt sie in Krankenhaus, wo sie in Koma fällt. Und in Lana's Angst, sieht sie Chloe,Jason und sich selbst tot. 4x10 thumb|left|260px|4x12thumb|260px|4x12 In der Torch-Redaktion besucht Alicia Chloe und teilt ihr mit, dass auch Clark ein Freak ist. Sie ruft Clark an und sagt ihm, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten ist, weil ihr Auto nicht mehr zu bremsen ist. Doch bevor er ihr zur Hilfe eilt, teleportiert sie sich und Chloe hinaus, damit sie Clark dabei beobachten können, wie er in Lichtgeschwindigkeit heraneilt und das Auto mit seiner ungeheuren Kraft stoppt. Chloe ist schockiert, als sie erkennt, wozu er fähig ist. Alicia will ihm dabei helfen, anderen die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen, weil er ihrer Meinung nur so der Mensch sein kann, der er ist. 4x12 thumb|left|260px|4x18thumb|260px|4x18 Chloe ist als Abschlussballkönigin nominiert und versucht, Clark und Lana zu überreden, mit ihr da hinzugehen. Als jedoch ihre Rivalin Dawn mit ihrem Auto in eine Schlucht voll mit Kryptonit fährt, wird ihre Seele freigegeben und dringt in Personen ein, die sich dann komisch benehmen. So geschieht es, dass Lana mit Clark ausgehen will, Lois auf den Prom kommt und Chloe die Schule in Feuer setzt. 4x18 thumb|left|260px|4x19thumb|260px|4x19 Kevin, ein Junge der anderen Menschen temporär die Erinnerungen nimmt, schaltet seine Kräfte bei Clark ein und verursacht totale Amnesie bei ihm. Chloe findet heraus, was passiert ist und unterrichtet Clark über seine Superkräfte während sie gleichzeitig noch dafür sorgen muss, dass dieser seine Kräfte nicht unabsichtlich den anderen zeigt. Als er sein Gedächnis wiedererlangt hat, besucht Clark Chloe, um sich bei ihr zu bedanken und festzustellen, ob sie etwas über seine Fähigkeiten weiß. Sie behauptet, er habe nichts Besonderes gemacht und ist traurig darüber, dass er ihr immer noch nicht vertrauen kann. 4x19 thumb|left|260px|4x21thumb|260px|4x21 Clark muss den Schulfotografen aufhalten, welcher eine geheime, simulierte Highschool kreiert und anfängt, Schüler zu kidnappen - angefangen bei Chloe - um die glorreichen Tage der Highschool für immer zu erhalten. Der letzte Schultag hat angefangen und Chloe unterschreibt das Jahrbuch vom Schulfotografen Brendan Nash. Als sie danach alleine in der Torch ist, bemerkt sie, dass keiner mehr in der Schule ist. Sie geht in einen Umkleideraum, in dem sie eine Schülerin sieht, doch diese ist mit Wachs übergossen worden und kann nur noch ihre Augen bewegen. Chloe versucht zu fliehen, aber alle Türen der Schule sind verschlossen, die Telefone funktionieren und vor den Fenstern sind Gitter angebracht. 4x21 thumb|left|190px|4x22thumb|260px|4x22 Chloe und ihre Mitschüler bereiten sich auf die Abschiedszeremonie an der Smallville High vor und ahnen nicht, dass der Tag eine dramatische Wendung nehmen wird: Auf den Beobachtungsschirmen der NASA taucht nämlich ein gigantischer Meteoritenschwarm auf, der direkt auf Smallville zurast. 4x22 5. Staffel (2005/2006) thumb|left|222px|Staffel 5thumb|218px|Staffel 5 thumb|left|260px|5x01thumb|260px|5x01 Clark wurde in die Festung der Einsamkeit gebracht und trifft dort auf Jor-El. Dieser sagt ihm, dass er nicht nach Smallville zurückkehren kann und sich darauf vorbereiten soll, den Planeten zu retten. Chloe befindet sich ebenfalls dort, hat aber Probleme mit dem kalten Klima und kollabiert. Sie fleht Clark an, seine Kräfte zu benutzen um ihr Leben zu retten. Jor-El verbietet ihm zu gehen, willigt aber letztlich ein. Clark verliert am Ende der Folge, seine Kräfte. 5x01 thumb|left|260px|5x02 thumb|260px|5x02 Alle sind damit beschäftigt eine Scheune aufzubauen und Clark hilft ohne Fähogkeiten mit. Als Chloe vorbei kommt, reden sie über sein "normales Leben". Sie fragt : „Bist du sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?“, er schaut zu Lana, die ebenfalls gerade am Arbeiten ist: „Das habe ich immer gewollt. Sie dreht sich kurz um, sieht Lana und meint dann: „Ich habe über dich gesprochen, Clark, nicht über deine Gefühle für Lana. Ich meine, erst finde ich heraus, dass mein bester Freund ein Außerirdischer ist und plötzlich ist er nur ein durchschnittlicher Farmjunge aus Kansas. Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich es etwas schwer finde, das zu akzeptieren.“ Er meinte daran müsse sie sich gewöhnen, genau wie er. Clark möchte verschwinden, doch Chloe lässt nicht locker. Chloe meint nämlich, dass sein Schicksal mehr ist, als Kühe zu melken und Scheunen aufzubauen. Daraufhin ist er beleidigt und sagt sie müsse damit klar kommen, er tue es auch und geht zu Lana. 5x02 thumb|left|260px|5x03thumb|260px|5x03 Chloe wird von Gabriel gewarnt. Er plant, eine Rakete abzuschießen um Smallville auszulöschen. Gemeinsam mit Clark will sie ihn aufhalten. Dabei passiert ein Unglück. Clark, der immer noch ohne Superkräfte ist, wird von Gabriel angeschossen. Kurze Zeit später stirbt er im Krankenhaus und nur Jor-El kann ihr helfen. Clark kann in letzter sekunde mit seinen wiederkehrenden Kräften, die Rakete stoppen. Clark vertraut Chloe schließlich an, dass seine Superkräfte zurück sind. Er hat allerdings nicht vor, Lana davon zu erzählen. Er meint, er habe schon genug riskiert. 5x03 thumb|left|260px|5x05thumb|260px|5x05 Chloe bewirbt sich für ein Praktikum beim Daily Planet, aber die Herausgeberin ist stärker als sie dachte und sie hat alle Schwierigkeiten, mit ihr umzugehen. Nachdem Chloe Ms Kahn jedoch klar macht, was ihr dieses Praktikum bedeuten würde, willigt sie ein, sich eine Story von ihr liefern zu lassen. Später sieht man in ihrem Zimmer am College, die neue Wand des Wahnsinns. Chloe gibt ihre Story, die sie über die Vampire und ihre Auswirkungen geschrieben hat, an Pauline Kahn, die jedoch an der Glaubwürdigkeit dieses Artikels zweifelt. Dennoch glaubt sie, dass aus Chloe mehr werden kann und gibt ihr die Stelle im Daily Planet. 5x05 thumb|left|260px|5x12thumb|260px|5x12 Jonathan wird Senator. Nach einer Prügelei hat er einen Herzinfarkt. Martha und Clark finden ihn, doch er stirbt in ihren Armen. Im Anschluss findet die Beerdigung statt, auf der alle Freunde der Kents anwesend sind und Jonathan die letzte Ehre erweisen… 5x12 thumb|left|260px|5x13thumb|260px|5x13 Eine Frau verfolgt Kirminelle in Metropolis und möchte nicht erkannt werden. Clark versucht gemeinsam mit Chloe, den mysteriösen Racheengel aufzuspüren, um mehr über die Identität der Ganoven zu erfahren. Sie erfahren, dass sich hinter der geheimnisvollen Retterin Chloes Kollegin Andrea verbirgt, die ein Doppelleben führt: Tagsüber mimt sie die schüchterne Reporterin beim Daily Planet, nachts geht sie in Metropolis auf Verbrecherjagd. Ihre Superkräfte verdankt sie dem Spenderherzen eines Meteoritenfreaks. 5x13 thumb|left|260px|5x14thumb|260px|5x14 Chloe wird für verrückt erklärt: Nachdem sie in Lois' Apartment im Talon ein Skelett entdeckt haben, verfolgt der Geist des verstorbenen Mädchens sie. Voller Entsetzen schreit Chloe los und als Lois daraufhin ins Badezimmer stürmt, sitzt Chloe mit blutigen Armen auf dem Boden. Gretchen der Geist verschwindet später. Beim Daily Planet: Clark und Chloe unterhalten sich über Gretchen. Clark fragt Chloe, wieso sie ihre Mutter in der Psychiatrie nie besucht hatte und Chloe gesteht, dass sie immer Angst davor hatte. Clark überredet sie, dass sie das dennoch tun sollte, was sie auch tut. 5x14 thumb|left|260px|5x18 Chloe endeckt das zwischen Lex und Lana. Sagt dies aber niemanden, nicht mal Clark. 5x18 thumb|left|260px|5x20thumb|260px|5x20 Clark findet das mit Lana und Lex raus. Darauf besucht er Chloe im Daily Planet und fragt ob sie es gewusst hätte. Clark sagt, dass Chloe immer ausgewichen sei auf seine Fragen über Lana. Chloe erklärt ihm aber, dass Lana ebenfalls ihre Freundin sei und sie ihr versprochen habe, das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Außerdem habe Clark mit Lana Schluss gemacht und diese kann nun selbst entscheiden, mit wem sie zusammen sein will. Clark entschuldigt sich am ende dafür, dass er so wütend auf Chloe war und ihre Freundschaft in Frage gestellt hat und fragt sie dann, wieso Lana nun gerade Lex nehmen musste. Chloe sagt, dass er sich nicht heraussuchen kann, wen er rettet und genauso wenig, mit wem sich Lana trifft. Sie gibt ihm noch den Rat, weiter im Leben fort zu schreiten, denn so wie es aussieht hat Lana das bereits getan. 5x20 thumb|left|260px|5x21thumb|180px|5x21 Chloe, Lois und Martha haben eine kleine Überraschungsparty für Clarks 19.Geburtstag organisiert. Die drei überraschen Clark in der Küche, mit einen von Lois selbstgepackenden Kuchen. 5x21 thumb|left|185px|5x22thumb|194px|5x22 Ein Virus ist wegen Zod/Lex ausgebrochen. Clark ist im Daily Planet eingetroffen und versucht, Chloe zu finden. Sie denkt, dass der Virus bald alle Städte auf der Erde betreffen wird. Plötzlich kommt ein Auto durch die Scheibe und er kann seine beste Freundin in letzter Sekunde retten. Bevor Clark verschwindet, um Lex aufzuhalten, sagt Chloe, dass er nicht jeden retten kann und küsst ihn. Währenddessen gibt es Massenausschreitungen in den Großstädten der USA. Chloe ist in Metropolis und kann vor einer aufgebrachten Meute in Lionels Auto fliehen. Doch die Limousine wird aufgebrochen und so sind beide, Lionel und Chloe in größter Lebensgefahr. 5x22 6. Staffel (2006/2007) thumb|left|255px|Staffel 6thumb|260px|Staffel 6 thumb|left|260px|6x01thumb|260px|6x01 Chloe und Lionel sind immer noch in Metropolis und kämpfen gegen die aufgebrachte Masse. Es kommt ein Sicherheitsmann von Lionel, der die beiden rettet. Chloe und Lionel gehen zum Daily Planet-Gebäude und realisieren, dass Clark es nicht geschafft hat, Lex und Zod zu stoppen. Sie wollen den Dolch finden, mit dem Clark eigentlich Lex töten sollte und seine Aufgabe zu Ende bringen. Chloe will durch Jor-El in Lionel mehr herausfinden, doch die Verbindung der beiden ist nicht mehr vorhanden. Lionel gibt ihr eine Waffe in die Hand. Chloe versucht etwas herauszubekommen, als plötzlich jemand kommt. Sie schießt, doch es ist nur Jimmy. Sie werden plötzlich von einer kurzen Erschütterung und einem hässlichen Ton heimgesucht. Sie rettet ihn vor einem herunterfallenden Fernseher und die beiden landen aufeinander. Clark taucht wieder auf und geht zu Chloe. Er will endlich erfahren, was es mit dem Kuss auf sich hatte. Doch er wird enttäuscht, denn Chloe meint, dieser sei nur deswegen entstanden, weil der Weltuntergang kurz bevor stand, das aber nichts Ernstes wird. Dann trifft Clark in einer sehr lustigen Szene endlich auf Jimmy, der ihn "CK" nennt. 6x01 thumb|left|160px|6x03thumb|280px|6x03 Chloe und Jimmy sitzen im Auto, um sie herum sind noch mehr Autos zu sehen. Jimmy flirtet heftig mit Chloe, aber sie will es lieber langsam angehen. Plötzlich kommt sie zu Jimmy und küsst ihn, bis sie einen Schrei aus dem nahe liegenden Wald hören. Dort finden sie eine Leiche. 6x03 thumb|left|260px|6x07thumb|260px|6x07 Lana besucht Chloe und sagt ihr, dass sie schwanger ist. Chloe ist sichtlich schockiert, aber schließlich umarmen sich die beiden. Am Abend bei den Kents sitzen alle (Clark,Martha,Lionel,Lois,Oliver,Chloe) am Tisch und feiern Thanksgiving. Clark hält eine Rede. Clark sagt, dass er für seine Eltern dankbar ist und Chloe bekommt eine SMS von Jimmy. 6x07 thumb|left|260px|6x09thumb|260px|6x09 Auf einem Feld arbeiten einige mexikanische Sklaven, darunter Francisco und Javier. Clark findet Javier, als er gerade in der Scheune ist und nimmt ihn mit ins Haus. Chloe forscht nach Javiers Mutter und es gibt drei Adressen. Später ist er bei Chloe und isst Pizza. Als es an der Tür klopft und Chloe öffnet, ist Jimmy da. Er lädt sie auf einen romantischen Abend zu zweit ein, aber dann sieht er Javier. Jimmy und Chloe unterhalten sich derweil über Clark. Jimmy glaubt, dass CK weggegangen sei, weil dieser ihn nicht mag, da er gerade mit Chloe zusammen ist. Diese wiederum versichert ihm, dass Clark und sie nur Freunde seien. Als sie kurz davor sind, sich zu küssen, sehen sie, dass Javier weg ist. 6x09 thumb|left|260px|Bild 1.6x10thumb|260px|Bild 2 6x10 Chloe und Lana treffen sich. Lana sagt ihrer Freundin, dass Lex ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat, sie aber noch keine Ahnung hat, ob sie ihn überhaupt heiraten möchte. Bei Clark hätte sie wohl "Ja" gesagt, ohne zu zögern. Chloe schlägt ihr vor, mit Clark zu reden. Bild 1/2. Chloe ist in Lindas Büro, wo sie eine versteckte Kamera eingebaut hat, über die Lana alles sehen kann. Sie wollen herausfinden, was die morgige Ausgabe auf dem Titel hat. Als Chloe das Titelblatt sieht, ist sie total erstaunt, denn es wird berichtet, dass Clark nicht von der Erde kommt. Genau in dem Moment kommt Linda herein Sie sagt, dass Chloe ein Geheimnis bewahren würde. Chloe wiederum meint, dass niemand der Klatschreporterin glauben würde, aber Linda nennt sie als ihren Zeugen. Sie will den Bericht gleich übers Internet verbreiten und fragt, was passieren würde, wenn die Welt erfahren würde, dass Clark in Wirklichkeit ein... und die Verbindung wird unterbrochen, weil Chloe den Laptop mit einer Axt kaputt macht. "Alien ist" beendet Linda ihren Satz, aber Lana bekommt das wegen des kaputten Laptops nicht mehr mit. Chloe hat herausgefunden, warum Linda über ihre Fähigkeit verfügt: sie wurde während des zweiten Meteoritenschauers in den Crater Lake geschleudert. Linda findet eine Waffe, mit der sei Chloe angreift, die aber fliehen kann. Auf der Straße angekommen, kann sie Linda so wegschleudern, dass sie auf Lanas Auto in Wasser übergeht und in die Kanalisation fließt. 6x10 thumb|left|314px|6x11thumb|268px|6x11 Chloe und Clark sprechen in der Scheune als Bart auftaucht und Chloe wieder anmacht. Doch Clark sagt ihm, sie hätte jetzt einen Freund. Später ist Clark bei Oliver weil Bart vermisst wird, als auch noch Arthur Curry und Viktor Stone hinzukommen. Später erfährt auch Chloe das sie alle zusammen arbeiten und später arbeiten auch Chloe und Clark mit, den Bart wurde gefangen genommen. Sie haben sich untereinander Codenamen gegeben. Chloe ist der Wachturm. Nach der Rettung treffen sie sich in der Scheune. Dann wird sie wieder von Bart angemacht, weist ihn aber wieder ab mit der Begründung, sie hätte einen Freund. Clark fragt, wie das Team heißen würde, welches sie gegründet haben. Ollie will etwas mit "Gerechtigkeit" in dem Namen haben, da Lex davon jetzt allerhand abbekommen habe. Trotzdem müssen sie noch weitermachen, da Lex jetzt neue Abteilungen von 33.1 öffnet und das auf der ganzen Welt. Oliver nennt das nächste Ziel, jedoch kann Clark nicht mit, da er erst seine andere Aufgabe erledigen muss. Oliver sagt ihm, dass das erst der Anfang sei und ruft den anderen dreien zu: "Lasst uns gehen und die Welt retten". Dann gehen Aquaman, Cyborg, Impulse und er zusammen aus der Farm. Chloe sagt Clark, dass er wirklich erstaunliche Freunde hätte und Clark stimmt ihr zu, seine Freundin anschauend. 6x11 thumb|left|260px|6x12thumb|260px|6x12 Clark wird attackiert und wacht in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt auf, wo der zuständige Arzt, Dr. Hudson, ihm erzählt, er sei schon fünf Jahre dort gewesen, weil er sich einbildet, Alien-Superkräfte zu besitzen. In dieser neuen Welt ist Martha mit Lionel Luthor verheiratet, Chloe ist für verrückt erklärt worden und Lana hat Clark anstatt Lex gewählt. Chloe ist einer der einzigen Personen die Clark glaubt , dass er Superkräfte hat und versucht diese wiederzuerlangen. Später werden sie angegriffen und Chloe stirbt in Clarks armen. Später kann Clark sich aus der Fantasywelt befreien und ist froh Chloe zu sehen. In einer ruhigen Minute reden Clark und Chloe über das, was geschehen ist. Chloe will wissen, was sie in Clarks Traum war, Gewinner des Pulitzer-Preises oder vielleicht Chefredakteurin des Daily Planet? Clark will ihr nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, doch sagt ihr, dass sie die einzige war, die ihm geglaubt hat. Er wüsste nicht mal, was er ohne Chloe tun würde und denkt, dass sie mehr für ihn bedeutet, als ihr bewusst ist. 6x12 7. Staffel (2007/2008) thumb|left|290px|Staffel 7 8. Staffel (2008/2009) thumb|left|Staffel 8 9. Staffel (2009/2010) thumb|left|Staffel 9 10. Staffel (2010/2011) thumb|left|Staffel 10 Zukunft thumb|left|Zukunft Im Abspann liest Chloe ihrem Sohn die Geschichte von Smallville vor und wie aus ihm Superman wurde. Nachdem sie den Raum verlassen will, sieht sie wie dieser einen Bogen mit Pfeilen fasziniert anschaut, die Waffen seines Vaters Oliver Green alias Green Arrow. Danach telefoniert sie mit Lois beim Daily Planet. Alternativ Welten Fähigkeiten Da Chloes Mutter ein Meteoritenfreak ist, hat Chloe selber eine besondere Begabung: Sie kann Menschen heilen. Sie nimmt das Leiden der zuheilenden Person in sich auf. Doch nach einiger Zeit regeneriert sich ihr Körper. Zuerst verschweigt Chloe Clark ihren Fähigkeiten, erzählt es ihm dann aber doch. In Staffel 6 Folge "Freakville" erfährt man zum ersten Mal, dass sie ein Talent haben soll. In Staffel 6 Folge "Das Phantom der Opfer" und Staffel 7 Folge "Alter Ego" wird die Fähigkeit vorgestellt, als Lois zu Sterben droht. Chloe rettet sie. Auch in der Folge "Gemini Projekt" werden ihre Heilfähigkeiten gezeigt. Laut Curtis Knox hat sie eine hohe Konzentration von grünem Kryptonit in ihrem Körper. Neben diesen Kräften, ist sie eine Meisterin im Beschaffen von Informationen, was besonders Clark sehr hilfreich ist, ihn aber auch in Schwierigkeiten brachte, als Chloe noch nicht sein Geheimnis kannte. Sie kann sich in andere Systeme hacken, um an Informationen zu kommen. Nachdem Brainiac sie infiziert hatte, wurde ihre Intelligenz enorm gesteigert. Dadurch wurden diese Fähigkeiten nochmal um einiges verbessert. Als Chloe einmal bei LuthorCorp eingebrochen ist, inhalierte sie ein auf Kyptonit baierendes Wahrheitsmittel. Dadurch konnte jeder, den sie fragte, ihr nur noch die Wahrheit sagen. Nur Clark war dagegen immun. Diese Fähigkeit verlor Chloe aber in derselben Folge, denn Clark verabreichte ihr ein Gegenmittel, da sie sonst gestorben wäre. Schwächen Trivia *Nach dem High-School-Jahrbuch, ist Chloe am ehesten dran am Pulitzer-Preis. *Sie ist ungefähr 163 cm groß. *Ihre Lieblingsblume ist die Tulpe. *Tales of the Weird & Unexplained ist ihr Lieblingsbuch. (8x09 / 8x17) *Chloes täglich Kaffee ist Mandel-Mokka (2x15) *Chloe's Autos : #1961 Ford Falcon , rot-orange mit schwarzen Verdeck (1x15 / 1x21 / 2x09) #2003 Volkswagen New Beetle , rot (2x16 / 2x17 / 4x22 / 5x02 / 5x03) #2006 Toyota Yaris , hell-blau (6x03 / 6x09 / 6x12 / 6x20 / 7x08 / 7x14) #Roller (8x05) #Pontiac Sunfire , gelb (8x15 / 8x19) *Ihr Vorbilder : #Betsy Ross , bis sie rausbekommen hat, dass sie nicht die US-Flagge entworfen hat. #Nellie Bly , eine bekannte Journalistin und Schriftstellerin #Perry White , hat sie bewundert. *Kann modernen Tango tanzen. (7x17) *Chloe gewann "am nächsten dran" , Abschlusskönigin und Jahrgangsbeste 2005. (4x18) *e-M@il Adressen : #''chloe_sullivan@dailyplanetmail.com'' #''chloetorch@thedigitalwave.com'' *Hat an der Metropolis Uni die Kurse Botanik und Biochemie belegt. (6x03) *Chloe hat ein Muttermal auf ihrer linken "Backe", wie von Clark beschrieben, als er auf rot Meteor Gestein ausgesetzt war. (2x04) *Hat eine Betäubungswaffe. (5x14) *Ist mit Tess Mercer, die einzige weibliche Person die nie im Talon gearbeitet und auf der Kent Farm gewohnt hat. *Kann gebrochen Latein übersetzen. (8x17) *Clark hat erst in 8x11 zugegeben , dass sie seine aller beste Freundin ist. *Ist Kelly Clarkson Fan. (7x09) *Gemäß Rokk Krinn gibt es keine Aufzeichnung von Chloe in seiner Zeit. Das ist, weil Chloe die ganze Information über sich gelöscht hat, bevor sie verschwunden ist. (8x11 / 10x02) *Chloe ist der Charakter der alle anderen zusammenhält. *Sie hat als erstes Lois erwähnt , die noch nicht vorher vorkam. *Chloe ist die erste in der Serie Smallville , die die Bezeichnung "Superman" sagt, nämlich als sie ihrem Sohn später einen Smallville-Comic vorließt. Die einzigen weiteren Charaktere, die jemals diesen Begriff gebraucht hat, waren Lana im Piloten und Lois im Schild, aber sie waren beide in der Verweisung auf Friedrich Nietzsche. *Chloe spielt in 201 (nur 17 verpasste ) Folgen mit. *Chloe ist einer der wenigen Hauptcharaktern die nicht stirbt , wie Whitney , Jason, Davis, Jimmy und Tess. *Einziger Charakter außer Clark, der in allen 10 Staffeln vorkommt. *Ihr Name kommt wahrscheinlich aus dem Adressbuch von Lois und Clark in den Comics aus 1938. *Chloe hat nur mit zwei Männern in ihrem Leben geschlafen: Jimmy Olsen (wie sie Lana Lang in Staffel Vier bekannt wurde und hatte später eine Beziehung mit ihm ), und Oliver Queen (ihre Beziehung in der 9 und 10 Staffel / Zukuft). Sie hat auch beide Männer geheiratet. * Chloes Lieblingslied ist Perfect Memories Comics Beziehungen Familie und Vorbilder *Chloe und Lois - Liebevolle Cousinen Beziehung *Moira Sullivan - Chloes Mutter *Gabe Sullivan - Chloes Vater Männliche Freundschaften / Beziehungen *Clark und Chloe - Sehr gute Freundschaften *Chloe und Pete - Frühere Beste Freunde *Chloe und Lex - Komplizierte Feind/Freund Beziehung *Chloe und Lionel - Komplizierte Feind/Freund Beziehung *Chloe und Emil - Gute Arbeitskollegen *Chloe und Jimmy - Tragische Liebesbeziehung / Ex-Mann *Chloe und Davis - Komplizierte Freundschaft *Chloe und Oliver - Erst Freunde, später Ehepartner Weibliche Freundschaften / Beziehungen *Chloe und Lana - Starke Freundschaftschaft *Chloe und Tess - Komplizierte Feind/Freund Beziehung Liebes Dreieck *Chloe, Jimmy und Davis *Chloe, Jimmy und Kara *Clark, Chloe und Lana *Clark, Chloe und Jimmy Trivia * Der Name Sullivan wird in dem Kinofilm Man of Steel für eine Werkstatt genutzt und soll so als Easter Egg an Chloe erinnern Anmerkungen en:Chloe Sullivan Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Meteoritenfreaks Kategorie:Schüler Smallville High School Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 9 Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere Kategorie:Justice League Mitglied